


Shenanigans Ensue

by johnwatsonswindmachine



Category: Psych, Sherlock (TV), psychlock
Genre: Case Fic, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Mystery, idk yet, might include house in the later chapters, possibly multiple crossover, psychlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwatsonswindmachine/pseuds/johnwatsonswindmachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A British ambassador dies under very mysterious circumstances in Santa Barbara, so Sherlock, John, and Lestrade are sent to investigate. Shawn and Gus are forbidden from touching the case, but we all know that's not going to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shenanigans Ensue

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading the small amount of Psychlock fics that are out there and my brain wouldn't shut up about this. I should be working on my post-Reichenbach fic, but this is just writing itself, so oh well. It may turn into a Psychlock M.D. fic - aka Sherlock, Psych, and House - but I'm not sure yet. I'm kinda making it up as I go, so a lot of stuff may change.

"Awwww, c'mon Chief! This is the worst!" moaned Shawn, flailing his arms melodramatically as he paced Chief Vick's office. "Now, Spencer," replied Vick, warning clear in her tone. "While I wouldn't necessarily disagree with that, there's nothing we can do. A British ambassador died on foreign soil - it's standard procedure that Scotland Yard come investigate themselves." Shawn snorted and nudged Gus. "Heh heh, investigate themselves. Like they couldn't do that at home." Gus made a face. "Shut up, Shawn, this is serious. A man died."

The smirk dropped off Shawn's face instantly. "Yeah, right, of course." He looked back up at the chief, who was looking at the pair like they were errant children. It wasn't too far from the truth. "A man did die," continued Shawn, fingers to his head, "And I'm sensing that it's not as simple of a death as it seems."

The chief smiled wryly. "Funny, the Yard seems to think the same thing. So they're sending out a," she paused to check her notes, "'consulting detective', whatever that is, to have a look. It will be his case, and his case only. We're only here to provide background information and, if needed, additional manpower." Everyone else in the room - Shawn, Gus, Juliet, and Lassiter - groaned. "Yeah, I know," continued Vick. "But these orders came from _pretty_ high up - as in, higher than god - and there's no way we're going against them. Lassiter, you and O'Hara will head up the liason team."

Lassiter straightened, all ire at having his turf infringed upon momentarily forgotten in favor of the honor the chief was bestowing upon him. "Aye aye, sir! Uh, ma'am!" he said, saluting awkwardly. 

Vick raised an eyebrow at him. "This is the police department, Carlton, not the navy, but I appreciate your enthusiasm nonetheless." She turned to Shawn and Gus. "Spencer, I will say this once and only once: This is not your case. This is the British consultant's case, and Scotland Yard's case, and kind-of-but-not-really our case, but it is not _your_ case. Are we clear?"

"Well, no, not entirely, Chief. I mean, first off, you said it's the consultant's case, and only his, but then you said it's also Scotland Yard's, and then you also said it's SBPD's, so I'm kinda getting mixed messages here. And then you said you'd only say it wasn't my case once, but you said it twice, so, really, I'm kinda struggling with the inconsistency here," said Shawn with a grin. He was rewarded with a sharp punch in the arm from Gus. "Ow!" yelped Shawn. "Geez, Brown Bear, take it easy, man! I knew you've been going to the gym lately, but damn!" Shawn rubbed his arm defensively while half-heartedly glaring at his friend. "You know that's right," Gus preened. 

"Ahem!" Both men turned back to the chief, silliness immediately wiped away in the face of her glare. "I'm serious, Spencer," she said. "You go anywhere near this, and you will never work for the SBPD again. Furthermore, I'll have you arrested for interfering with a police investigation, and you _will_  be prosecuted. Both of you. Is that understood?"

Shawn and Gus nodded obediently. "Yes, ma'am," they replied, Gus more fervently and Shawn more resigned. 

Chief Vick nodded. "Good. Now everyone, shoo. We've got work to do." They all obeyed, filing out of the office quietly. As soon as Shawn and Gus were outside, Shawn opened his mouth to complain - either that, or suggest a churro run, he wasn't sure - but the words died in his mouth when he looked down the hall.

There, coming from the visitor's entrance, was a tall, pale man with dark, curly hair and icy eyes that roved across the building as he walked. A large dark coat flapped dramatically in his wake, and he was flanked on either side by two men. One walked with the easy swagger of a man who knew this drill and wasn't at all uncomfortable in a busy police office. His eyes were looking over the building's set-up, assessing its worth. The other man was shorter, blond, with a determined step but a curious face. His eyes flicked between his surroundings and the man in the coat, as if he was waiting for a cue.

"Dude!" whispered Shawn, nudging Gus. "That must be the consulting detective! Look at his coat! I need a coat like that, man!" Gus turned to see and looked awestruck. "He looks like a superhero, Shawn!" he said, barely containing his excitement. Shawn nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, like, Detecto-man, or something. No, that one sucks, give me a second, let me think of a better one." Next to Shawn, Juliet folded her arms. "That coat's completely impractical," she chipped in. "He'll get heatstroke in an hour." "You're one to talk, with your high heels," bit back Gus, obviously offended. "Yeah, come on, Jules," added Shawn. "you're just jealous that you don't get an awesome coat. It's understandable, really." Juliet quirked her lips noncommitally and shrugged.

By now the three men had reached them and were stopping in front of them. Lassiter jumped forward, eager smile on his face. "You must be the British team. Hi, Detective Carlton Lassiter. I'm heading up the liason team," he said, proferring his hand. The consulting detective eyed it, but kept his hands clasped behind his back. "Yes, obviously. I'm Sherlock Holmes, and these are my colleagues, Doctor John Watson," he nodded to the blond man, who stepped forward to shake the hand that Sherlock had ignored, "and Detective Inspector Lestrade, of New Scotland Yard." Lestrade grinned affably and stepped forward to shake hands with Lassiter as well. "Hi, I believe we spoke on the phone."

Lassiter nodded. "This is my partner, Juliet O'Hara." Juliet shook hands with John and Lestrade while Shawn and Gus stood to the side awkwardly and Sherlock scanned the room. Lassiter looked at Sherlock expectantly, then realized the consultant wasn't going to say anything more. "I'll just go round up my team and we can get started," he said. Juliet smiled brightly at John, Sherlock, and Lestrade as Lassiter left. "Coffee?"

 

 


End file.
